Artist Hands
by SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns
Summary: PLEASE NOTE RATING HAS GONE UP! Sasori finds himself thinking of a new kind of art that lies within the hands of a certain blonde 'artist' SasoDei twoshot FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON
1. Obsession Obtained

**An: Ok, This is my first ever naruto fanfic... It's a Two-shot as of right now, but could change depending on my mood. This in no way is affected by how many reviews I get, or anything like that, because it is not fair to other reviewers if the review count is low...**

**If I get the encouragement I will continue to the second Chapter... If I Don't... I will continue to the second Chapter... not everything is for the reviewers ;D and I am Selfish.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, hardly understand, used to hate, Got it? Good, Don't sue.**

**Warnings: **1) May be a bit **ooc**, I am **not the Naruto Expert**, my friends are. 2) **This IS SLASH/Yaoi/Male-Male pairing!**

**Pairing: **Saso/Dei

**Artist Hands...**

Every Living thing, Man and Puppet have something that fascinate them... The Puppet Maser Sasori was no exception... The reason for this story is Sasori's obsession... For without it there would simply be no story to tell.

This story starts when the Puppet Master met a certain bubbly, blonde, Clay Master... The annoying blonde simply made Sasori's life a bit more interesting... His art was atrocious. Noisy, annoying, and if Sasori's opinion mattered, not true art at all. The Art of the Iwa Ninja, in Deidara's words, "Goes out with a bang, yeah." But to Sasori, Art was eternal, beautiful and majestic... If it didn't last forever it could never be considered true art, for true art was to be treasured forever. A beautiful painting, what some would call art any time, to Sasori was nothing but a filler, a lie... The painting may be beautiful but it wouldn't last forever... Eventually the paint would fade the canvas would deteriorate... And the painting lost within the folds of time.

Deidara had a very different opinion.

The Clay Master found that true art was within the sound of the loud explosions, accompanied by the resonating view of everything around said explosions destroyed. That to Deidara, was "true art, yeah!" In fact Deidara was fairly well known within the Akatsuki. ... And not only because of his bubbly personality... The sound of an explosion within the Akatsuki hide out was usually accompanied by the sound of a few irritated yells, and a wailing blonde that no one understood his art... Of course the wailing was after everyone got tired of chasing him through the many halls, and passageways, of the A.H.Q(AN: Akatsuki Head Quarters for those who are dimwitted and didn't pick up on it)

So of course the two very different views on Art, were always clashing, and when Deidara brought up the talent, Sasori was sure to remind him of his personal opinion...

"You just don't understand the meaning of true art, uhn. It's supposed to go out with a bang, Yeah! If it doesn't then what was the point of making it, if you can't watch it be consumed by the flames, and smoke, hmm?" Was Deidara's constant reasoning... Not to be over powered by such a petty comment by an Amateur Artist that didn't know the true meaning or true existent of Art, Sasori would always retaliate...  
"No, You don't understand Art. If you are going to just blow something up after you create it then what is the point of wasting all of your time, energy, and Chakra over it? If you want to create something, make it last forever! Perhaps then someone else will learn what True Art really is!"

The forever going argument over art, to Sasori, was art in itself. The argument merely paused for a moment or two, only to be continued later as if never interrupted by life or the passage of whatever time had passed. That was what mattered. The argument was colorful, with some words, but mostly the emotion that Deidara put in his argument, and it held true meaning, unlike Deidara's many explosions of color he called Art.  
What he didn't know was to Deidara; the argument was art as well. They might not have actually blown up, but in theory, they did. When the argument over art came up the two would end up raising their voices only to be interrupted by the daily life going on around them. See the explosion and receding there?

Needless to say, with all of the arguments between the two, Sasori's obsession was created slowly, like all of Sasori's true art, it was nurtured and created to last ... unlike Sasori's art it was created before he could realize it, and wasn't controlled by the Puppeteer. As much as the blonde annoyed him, as many times Sasori thought about just poisoning him and getting rid of the body, he was always stopped by something that tugged at him... Something that always managed to come within his line of sight and make him stop, and wonder.

Those Hands.

The Hands of a true artist. For some reason the captivated the Puppet Master... At first it was because Deidara did not make true art, there fore he shouldn't have had them. They gave Sasori reason to keep the Blonde alive just a bit longer to see if he ever truly made art... "Just another day"... "Just another day" had become "Just another week," and then "Just another month," the longer Sasori postponed getting rid of the blonde, the more he became attached ... and the more interesting his wondering about those hands became...

**Ending AN**: Ok That's the First Chapter... Hope you all liked.

**SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns**


	2. Familarization with Fascination

**AN: Okay, Just a reminder, the rating has gone up for this story!**

**The long awaited end is here written by my beta who I believe did a beautiful job of continuing a story that I no longer had a muse for. Here's the end to this fanfiction, written for a relationship that ended a rather long time ago. Finally the close everyone has been waiting for is here,**

**~Rose Thorns**

As the days grew longer, Deidara found himself wondering what exactly the Puppet Master was thinking when the red-head looked at him. The blonde had noticed that the looks of loathing and irritation had become something akin to interest and, dare he say it, longing. Sasori no Dana had started to really confuse the bomb enthusiast as the actions and ways he regarded Deidara had slowly changed into things Deidara had never seen the puppeteer do before.

For instance, no longer did Sasori keep his distance as much as possible. The male seemed to almost look for different ways to get closer to him. He tended to find any possible reason to touch the blonde, and was always staring at his hands. If ever Deidara mentioned it, the other male would simply ignore him, or tell him that he was crazy. Of course Sasori was acting no different than ever.

"Sasori no Dana, you're doing it again."

Watching as once again Sasori's eyes were locked onto his hands, Deidara figured perhaps he could get the answer out of his rival and friend. This time something was different. Deidara could feel that a certain sense of finality had fallen upon them. Taking note that the usually stoic puppeteer seemed on the precipice of actually answering him, Deidara for once kept his mouth shut hoping that maybe, just maybe, Sasori would finally answer his question.

~Saso/Dei~Saso/Dei~

Contemplating the ever present question, Sasori realized that after weeks of it being brought up, he could no longer give petty excuses and lame responses as to why he had been staring at the blondes beautiful hands. He knew this time he truly was caught and that there was no way he was going to be able to deny it any longer… He had become infatuated with his wonderings about Deidara's hands, and what those long slender fingers could possibly do. What rendered him the privilege of having the hands of an artist when never once did he create true art?

"What exactly are your hands capable of?" The words were out of Sasori's mouth before he could even think to say anything else.

"What do you mean, uhn?"  
"Why do you have the hands of an artist when you never truly produce art… What are you so good at that you could possibly earn the right of such skilled, slender hands?"

Maybe he had a bit of a hand fetish. So screw him. The fact that the blonds hands had a mouth and actual tongues and everything gave warrant to his little fetish, and where the exact reason as to why these blasted thoughts had gotten so… well… out of hand. Images of Deidara swept through Sasori's brain at night. Many things he tried very hard to not think about, things that were definitely not family friendly so to speak.

And for the love of power, those images were back.

~Saso/Dei~Saso/Dei~

Deidara's look of amusement slowly changed to one of budding interest as his questions had finally been answered in more than one way. Both Sasori's voice and his body let on that there was much more to the question that what he had actually put into words. Glancing over the puppet master, Deidara was hyper aware of the erection that was making itself very known, as well as the nervousness that seemed to fall over the smaller man when the realization had been made.

"Do you want to find out, Sasori no Dana?' Deidara's voice was suddenly very low and husky as he addressed his partner and friend. "We can figure out exactly what they are good at together… if that is what you want." The blonde had been very interested in Sasori, ever since they first met, and as the obsession Sasori had for his hands had grown, so had Deidara's feelings for Sasori.

At Sasori's nod, Deidara took Sasori by the hand and quickly led him to his own private rooms. Careful to avoid anyone else in the Akatsuki, Deidara and Sasori slipped into the room closing the door silently before pausing to really think of what could happen should they continue down their current course…. But Sasori was so interested… he was so very curious… Smirking to himself Deidara slowly started removing both of their clothes, allowing the Puppeteer to stop him should ever he so wish.

Once he had gotten rid of their clothing, Deidara pulled Sasori closer to him with a smile before allowing his hands to travel the body of the older male, feeling him shift and shiver, Deidara decided to allow the tongues of his hands to snake out and start teasing the smaller male further. Knowing how good this could feel, as he had done it to himself a few times before, Deidara kept his attention on Sasori's face, watching as wonderment and excitement, apprehension and pleasure crisscrossed over his features at the completely new sensations of someone simultaneously touching and licking his flesh in the same spot.

"Does that feel good Sasori?" As Sasori's hips flexed upwards at the sound of his name being spoken so intimately and informally, by Deidara of all people, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle and speed up his descent ever so slightly.

It was strange to think that despite being older, that his Danna had denied himself the pleasure of the flesh throughout all of these years. Did the challenge of building those damned puppets of his really keep him satisfied?

He supposed the low wanton moans coming from below him answered that question well enough.

As he watched his tongues run along the redhead's arching form, he thought back to a time when his Danna spoke of turning this body into one like his weapons. The soft skin to hard wood? The rushing blood to hard metal and cables? A bastardization of the masterpiece below him.

He felt the puppet master's hands grip him tight, nails biting into the sculpture's skin. A groan rises from his throat, and he smirks when his danna practically screamed feeling the sinful tongues from Deidara's palms on the part of him that craved the most attention.

Why couldn't his danna understand? It was _this_ that was beautiful. These moments, the flush of their skin, the rush of their blood; that was pure art. None of these moments could last forever, it was biologically impossible, and that was what made them resplendent. It's what made them precious. To try and freeze it in time would be ruinous.

Soon his third tongue made a slow trail across Sasori's neck, tasting him as one of the others on his palm made him ready. The puppeteer writhed and clung tightly to Deidara as his body was overwhelmed with the sensations. The small moans almost a plea to the sculptor, Deidara shudders with one thought that agrees with his Danna, although he would never admit it.

'_I wouldn't mind feeling this with him forever though.'_

He hated this damn brat. Absolutely hated him.

Sasori hated that with a few touches of his hands, those _damned_ hands, he was left a writhing mess underneath the cocky bastard. That this fetish of his had a stronger hold on him than he imagined made him furious, but he couldn't imagine pulling away from him for a moment.

With a soft groan his red eyes lightly glared at the blonde, his sharp look dulled by the flush he could feel across his cheeks. "If I wanted you to torture me brat I would've suggested a whip, for the love of Kami get _on with it!_"

The pleasure the blonde was wracking his body with was getting almost too much to bear. As sweet as it was, the slow burn towards what he wanted was making him ache to the point where it was almost painful. He had experienced the bliss of an orgasm before( self-gratification and all), but with every stroke of skin from the sculptor he could tell that it would be _nothing_ compared to what would be coming.

The bastard had the nerve to chuckle. "Impatient Danna? I never pegged you for the needy type." With a growl he leaned up to grasp the blonde's lip with his teeth, feeling spark of satisfaction hearing the other male hiss in pain before letting out a soft moan. "Keep your promises Deidara or you'll live to regret making it in the first place."

With a smirk Deidara pulled the redhead closer and rocked their hips together, both their arousals brushing, making Sasori moan again for what seemed to be the millionth time.

He had never been this vocal before in his life, but the touch of the male above drew moans out as easily as water from a well. The hands- those _damned_ hands- moved over his body with confidence, like he was doing nothing more than sculpting and Sasori's body was the clay. They griped the puppet master's hips as his blue eye looked at him through his bangs, never wavering when he finally pushed himself inside the smaller male, a noiseless gasp escaping Sasori.

There was pain, as Sasori knew there would be, but it was coupled with sensation of being filled, the knowledge that there was nothing that could bring the two artists closer, and sweet shocks of pleasure shot that through him and brought it all together in one emotion, one wave of sensation. There was no one part of it that could singled out, that could be held onto or preserved, or else the whole thing would be put to shame.

_And it was exquisite._

Then Deidara pulled his hips back and slowly, so slowly began to move. It was as if he knew that Sasori needed to savor every moment, every sensation, and every touch that they shared. Sasori arched his back, doing everything he can to take the blonde in deeper, harder, to just have _more._

He tried to burn every moment in his brain to remember it, but each wave of pleasure was overshadowed by the last and all he could do was _feel_ as they moved together. He was living in the here and now, taking each moment as it came and focusing on nothing else.

He cried out as Deidara picked up his pace, pushing him more into the mattress, forcing him to dig his nails into the blonde's back, feeling his arousal bob against his stomach between them. Everything was heightened; the sound of their breath, the creak of the bed, the smell of their skin, everything. It grew stronger with each passing moment, causing Sasori to fist the sheets beneath him and hold back a scream.

He couldn't hold out much longer, he _physically couldn't._ He was at a peak, and needed something, _anything_ to tip him over that edge.

Deidara groaned lowly in his ear, the heat of his breath making Sasori's body shudder, "Let me see it Sasori…_please_ let me see it." The pauses were accentuated with a thrust, like he couldn't help but move inside the male below him.

The confusion must've shown on Sasori's face because the blonde paused, holding himself deep inside the puppet master before licking hot, wet stripe along his throat and whispering in a hoarse, guttural voice. " Your face…when you come, I need to see it…._I want you undone Danna_."

Perhaps it was the words themselves, or the low, desperate tone in his voice that finally set Sasori over that edge in a wave of ecstasy. He came hard between them, spilling across their stomachs, his hands clawed across Deidara's back leaving marks against the pale skin. It was blinding, and he felt Deidara fall with him when he was filled with a delicious wet heat that he never knew he craved before.

As quickly as the high came, it slowly, but surely trickled away, leaving the two in sweaty panting heap in the blonde's sheets. With a soft groan, Deidara pulled out of the redhead and flopped onto his back next to him, nothing but heavy breaths between the two of them.

Finally, the sculptor looked over at him. "So….does that answer your question?" At the look of confusion on Sasori's face he added, "You know…my hands? Can they make _real_ art?" he held one of the appendages up, the tongue on the palm sliding out, the mouth seeming to smirk just like the master mouth.

Sasori cocked his head before leaning back on the pillow, his face considerate. After a moment he answered. " It didn't seem to last very long. You know my stance on art being able to last." From out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde scowl and open his mouth to protest.

"But that's alright."

Deidara blinked in confusion. His mouth open like he's not sure he heard correctly. "You…what?"

The older male sat up to look the sculptor in the eye. "It's harsh, its brash and loud and quite frankly overwhelming. Enduring it for long periods of time would probably have negative effects, and ultimately take away from the overall experience."

His partner scoffed. "Trust you to get technical over sex, un. " He smiled. "So….then you agree, that it is art? Short lived, but still…art?"

The redhead paused again. "It is short-lived, and it lacks a type of…finesse that comes with long-lasting art…but one could argue that the…raw, honesty of it is something worthy to behold, or at the very least experience."

Deidara chuckled and leaned over to steal a kiss from the male. "Is that how you rationalize those moans you made during? I don't think we have to worry about being subtle anymore at any rate, un." At Sasori's scandalized face he laughed and stole another kiss.

Sasori, red-faced, moved to get up out of the bed. "Trust _you_ to try to take the artistry out of it." He was stopped when Deidara grabbed his wrist with a smile.

"Don't be like that Danna. I see the beauty of it just fine. In fact I see something that you've over-looked."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows and gave the blonde a skeptical look. "What could I have possibly overlooked?"

The blonde chuckled. "You forget, that despite it being short lived, it's always something that we can do again," He grinned and leaned in closer. "and again," He let his teeth make a slight tug on his master's earlobe, earning him a small hiss. " and again."

He tilted Sasori's chin up to look at him, his blue eye full of mirth. "And even if it's no us, there's always someone, somewhere partaking, and it's something that always has to be around, or else the world itself can't continue."

Sasori scoffed and rolled his eyes, but there wasn't an ounce of venom in it. "So it is short-lived and eternal, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Exactly,un. So it's just like us." He pulled the redhead closer. "And it's eternal to me, because I could never forget something like this Danna, even in death."

Sasori's eyebrows raised and for once they seemed to soften before a soft smirk spread across his lips. "I suppose in this regard then, I can call you an artist Deidara." He sat up more, his face inches away from the sculptor's. "And seeing as how I am also an artist, I have no choice but to grow proficient in the art."

Deidara's face lit up and in a teasing voice added, "Since you'll be learning from me, does that mean you'll have to call me Sensei?"

"Just shut up and kiss me you brat."

End


End file.
